


Not a Joke

by Doubling



Category: bbff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling
Summary: R18Billy×Freddy





	Not a Joke

Since Billy took the initiative to become a Shazan and came to Freddy at lunchtime, Freddy's attention has increased dramatically with the naked eye. Billy was still delighted by the way Freddy looked down and covered his face, but couldn't help laughing. When he was happy that they had completely solved their old suspicions, he completely forgot that Freddy was about to become a popular figure in the whole school. But he was happy that Shazan's appearance changed everything.  
In fact, he was more assured that even if Freddy was pulled by a large group of people and asked questions, Freddy would talk to them. In the evening, he would still walk towards Billy with crutches, his dark eyes bright in the sunshine, and the curls on his head uneasily emerged from his knitted cap. Freddy's enthusiastic voice will never sink at this time, "Go Billy! Super Hero Ability Testing Continues! "

 

In high school, Billy was somewhat surprised by Freddy's popularity, realizing that he might have misestimated Shazan's popularity. Of course he wasn't jealous of the feeling of being surrounded. He was just a little jealous about -- why do girls love to surround Freddy so much? Are they interested in superheroes or Freddy? Billy waited for him with his schoolbag in the corner, and there flew a few familiar jokes, followed by a lot of girls' laughter. He even imagined that the girls in beautiful skirts had invited him for a weekend date.  
Freddy won't say yes, Billy thought. After all, I never accept these separate invitations. My weekend is with Freddy, and his weekend is with me.  
"Billy!" Freddy squeezed out of the crowd. "Come on! ... I don't know what to say if they keep asking me about the irredeemable beauty of the white-caped red-shirted man. I don't think I have much to say. After all, our ability test ended two years ago and the change failed. But it's also because we can't think of anything else to test, the superhero's ability. There's always a limit, don't you think so Billy?  
"Yep." Billy usually hears these words from his left ear to his right ear, and when he sees Freddy's hat just crowded to one side, he habitually reaches out to help him put it on and tightly covers his red, frozen ears. It's not the first time that they have been in such close contact with someone who has taken a bath together, lived together everyday and seen every part of themselves together. It shouldn't have been embarrassing. But Freddy has always felt something different lately. He glanced quickly at Billy's eyes on the brim of his hat, and his ears were a little hot without feeling cold. Billy didn't notice his reaction and turned back and went home.

 

Today is Darla's day to publicize her excellent cooking skills, so it's still "grazing" day without exception. The day-to-day topic at the dinner table begins with an introduction of herself. Darla enthusiastically tells about her participation in the activities of the school's animal protection organization, adding a sentence at the end. "A boy asked me to go to the museum on the weekend, and I promised.”  
Everyone said it was good and the boy could try contacting. Darla laughed irrefutably and turned to Billy and asked, "Why didn't Billy accept the girls' invitations to date?" Billy, fiddling with lettuce on the plate, looked up at Freddy unconsciously, and Freddy without raising his head, stuffed carrots into his mouth.  
"This question should be asked to Freddy. Is he the one who is more popular with girls?" Billy wasn't trying to divert the fire. He just had a scene in his mind where Freddy had been surrounded by girls for nearly a year. He held up his glass to take a sip of the lemonade pressure, which was about to spray out, but it was sour to shut down. Forget it, Darla seems to refuse to use honey, Billy is paralyzed in his chair, slowly moving the acid into the numb mouth.  
"But one girl did ask me out." Freddy put down his fork and picked up eyebrows at the people sitting at the table. "I think my charm is not to be underestimated!"  
"Wow! Did you promise it?''  
"Yes, of course. She's a beautiful girl with a good figure. Well, she is not bad. Not the stuffy type. Freddy's eyebrows fluttered. "Seventeen years old, I think I should try to fall in love once!"  
The family began to raise their glasses to wish him success in this, and Billy stared at the cheerful Freddy opposite, who almost crushed the glass. He realized a terrible thing. He was jealous, but he didn't take a jealous stand now. How could he care so much about Freddy when he was seventeen years old? Why did he start trying to take Freddy for himself without any reason?  
Freddy put down his glass and glanced nervously at Billy's side to see how he reacted. Darla was desperately suggesting that he was jealous.  
It works. He was a little happy.

 

"Freddy..." It's almost midnight. Billy finds himself still unable to sleep. He climbs out of bed and sits on the edge of Freddy's bed. Freddy responds vaguely, feeling that another person is squeezed into the quilt, and the familiar temperature let him know that it is Billy. It is also common to sleep together in junior high school, when the relationship was so good that the chainsaw could not be sawed. When they grow up, they seldom sleep together. Sometimes when they wake up in the morning, they both know what the other is doing in bed, but they don't open their mouths, so they just solve it by themselves.  
Freddy begins to get nervous. His first sexual dream was a naked girl who peeped at him. The second hero turned out to be Billy. Billy in the dream did not touch him gently, leaving many kisses on his bare shoulders. Now the scene coincides with the dream. He's back to him, but Freddy can feel his breath hitting him heavily on the back of the neck, as if a wet kiss would fall there the next second.  
"Did you really agree to the girl's date?" Billy asked in his ear, breathing intentionally into his earlobe. Freddy was itchy and hunched his neck in, his voice weakened a little, "... just kidding."  
He turned around and kissed Billy. He pointed his lips anxiously and hurriedly and sucked like a figure. It was a little painful to bump two tall noses together, but Freddy quickly mastered the technique, and he could avoid the collision by slightly turning his head. Billy, however, was clearly a student who was able to do the same thing by analogy. The tip of his tongue slipped through his slightly opened lip and squeezed in, teasing Freddy's soft lips and tongue to plunder the air. He just wanted to put all his unutterable likes into the kiss and make it long and tender.  
The younger body was agitated and thirsty, and Billy took him off clean as he kissed him from his eyebrow to his clavicle. Freddy is still slimmer than Billy. The tight skin around his thin waist feels smoother. Billy tries to bite one side of his nipple. It's still a light-colored, compact look. Once he's sucked, it triggers a fever all over his body. Freddy didn't realize that this part of himself would be so sensitive. The nipples on both sides were licked up wetly on his chest, and several heat streams in his body began to collide, softening his limbs. He was afraid to wake up the others and dare not shout out, but Billy, regardless of caressing his nipples vigorously, touched his body and began to knead his little buttocks, and he could hardly control his screaming.  
"The reason for my first morning wood was you, Freddy." He kissed him again at the corner of his eye. "In the dream, you just put on a bath towel and went into the bedroom. Suddenly you squatted in front of me and wanted to give me a blow job. Then you was crowned with tears on your face, and your cheeks turned red." As Billy said, he put a lubricated finger into his back hole. He had just emerged from the interlayer and KY, which he had been hiding for a long time, had finally come into use. The first time he was pushed into the back cave, he was not very welcome to the new visitors at first. He grabbed his finger so hard that Freddy would stare at him and scold him for softening his voice to make him faster. Billy added a second finger in a hurry, wrapped it in the pork, moved slowly forward and opened it up. Suddenly he reached a piece of soft plot, and Freddy could not help but lose his mind and shout. He hugged him on the shoulder in panic. "What, Billy... just what... touch it again..."  
Billy, who knows this is his sensitive point, quickened his pace and pushed his two fingers toward it, so Freddy could not help but tremble and the tip of his raised penis began to drip liquid. The resisting pork suddenly became enthusiastic and sucked hard on the inserted fingers. Billy inadvertently waited, pulled out his fingers and supported his sexual organs for a long time. The damp and tight back acupoints almost made him confess immediately. He slowed down, helped Freddy's legs and began to move in, layers of pork were wrapped around his penis in a delicate and novel way, and both of them breathed a sigh of relief as they all pushed in.  
Billy leaned down to kiss him, and he began to play fast. He soon found the sensitive spot he had just discovered and hit it hard. Freddy's cries and groans were blocked in his mouth, and when he let them go, he was too weak to say anything else, only to repeat a few dirty words weakly and "too cool". Their bodies seem to be naturally compatible, and their burrows are tightly wrapped around their penises for manipulation. Every time, they bring a messy liquid to the mouth of the burrow, and the voice of the intersection fills the whole room with obscenity. Freddy had tried to suppress his voice. He pinched Billy's back and shot once. At the climax, the pork shrank unconsciously and quickly, forcing Billy to shoot in his body with a low-pitched roar.  
He pulled out his sex organs and touched Freddy's wet hole, where their semen and a pile of lubrication ran down the hip seam. It was inexperienced for the first time, and this time it made them feel a little exhausted. Billy lay down and hugged him in his arms, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.  
Freddy had the strength to joke. He stood up and bit Billy's chin. His eyes were full of sly laughter. "The superhero's sexual performance needs to be studied!"  
"This one," Billy said, holding him tighter. "We can develop it in the future."

 

After a long, sticky goodnight kiss, Billy finally built up his mind. "I like you, Freddy."  
Freddy was almost asleep and responded vaguely, "I like you too, Billy."  
"This is no joke," he added before falling asleep.

 

Love is not a joke.


End file.
